themiseryhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Student/Staff Member: Carl Henry Frederickson
Name: '''Carl Henry Frederickson. His middle name may or may not be the same as a certain sparkly vampire. '''Age: '''20, born July 22nd, 1992 '''Gender: '''Male '''Species: '''Human, monster bait '''Occupation/Role: '''Former student at Misery High (class of 2011), janitor '''Orientation: '''Straight (We're not going to discuss .) '''Relationship Status: '''In an "OTP" with Frida '''Likes: '''Cooking, pot, rock music, '''Dislikes: '''Most ghosts, Evangeline and her memory dumps, school events, his job as a janitor (and yet he hasn't quit?), losing his glasses, Wilton at times, his family '''Personality: '''Pessimistic, cynical, and sarcastic. Not exactly the most book smart of people. (By which I mean, not at all.) Pretty damn perverted. Claims not to care about things a lot of the time, but occassionally things will get to him. Generally bad at dealing with unpleasant things. Paranoid. (Although given everything that's happen to him, can you honestly blame the guy?) If he cares about you, he'll probably put his neck out on the line for you, mostly because he doesn't figure his neck is worth all that much. '''Bio: '''Carl was result of a teenage pregnancy and his parents, to put it nicely, weren't exactly happy about this. They got married, had Annie (who they did like), and worked for a tourist company. Because of his parent's job, Carl and Annie spent their life until high school traveling around and being home schooled. Carl's grandparents, figuring that they needed a more stable environment, recommended a nearby boarding school named Misery High and offered to pay tuition. Up until his junior year, Carl was your typical jerk jock. Than during spring break, two things changed that. One was that he started dating Poppie, and the other was that he was forced to acknowledge the existence of ghosts and other supernatural things thanks to a very rude awakening from . From then on, weird people and things just started to be drawn to him. His roommate Wilton was actually a ghost and started dating his sister, the art teacher was a murdering psycho who killed a girl at prom, the girl came back as a ghost and killed his mom at Parent's Day as well as revealing the fact that Paula used to be physically abusive. Senior year was worse. The stories he told his cousins ended up convincing one of them, Daniella, to transfer for herself only to die at Halloween. His mom came back as a ghost and bothered him and Annie until Carl trapped her into a rubix cube enchanted to capture ghosts. He continued to encounter more magical creatures (including some, ahem, incidents with that he doesn't remember) and got involved with Donny before the kid ultimately killed himself. He also gained memories from several of his classmates thanks to Evangeline using her ability to transfer memories on him before he placed her in the thermos as well. It was Carl's unfortunate luck with magical creatures that caused Phoebe Albescu to single him out. He just had to continue being his monster bait self and tell Phoebe and her coven anything and everything he knew. It worked until they found the object he had captured his mother and Evangeline in and released both. Evangeline responded by giving him more memories (including those of the 700 year old coven leader). It didn't seem like Carl was getting anything out of this deal until he asked the coven to help James deal with his father. The coven agreed, provided Carl stay at Misery High for two more years as a janitor and continue to be monster bait. After graduating Misery High (surprising, I know), Carl mostly kept busy with his wife Poppie and new baby Ana, along with the janitor job. That one especially kept him busy because school events are messy as hell. He also reported things to the vampire coven, ultimately resulting in him temporarily acting as one of their members during the summer. He also learned that Frida was apparently in love with him and that she probably was stalking him. The beginning of the 2012-2013 school year brought a number of misfortunes for Carl and Poppie's marriage, consequently Carl started believing Poppie was acting out of character due to an outside force. Be that outside force the vampire coven attempting to drive Carl insane, Poppie being possessed by Frida, or Carl simply becoming paranoid, Carl ended up losing his temper and almost hitting Poppie. This made him realize that something had to change, mainly him. He and Poppie filed for divorce. Because of this, Carl thought that it was inevitable that he would end up becoming his mom and thus decided he wouldn't get involved in another relationship. This was kind of a problem, because he and Frida started spending more time together, and he found himself genuinely starting to like her. Around late May, Paula got irritated with Carl and attacked him, resulting in him almost drowning in the school pool. This, along with some other things, made him realize that for all the complaining he did about Misery High, he never actually left it. It was his home, for better and for worse. He also finally realized that yeah, okay. He's not his mom. So he went to talk to Frida and now they're dating. Dating a ghost. So much for any hope of being normal. '''Relations: '''Son of Paula and Bill Frederickson, older brother of Annie May Frederickson, father of , cousin of Daniella Frederickson (deceased) Ferrero and Roberto Frederickson, Augustus and April March '''Other: *Has an eyebrow piercing, although he doesn't wear it anymore *Gained memories from several people thanks to Evangeline *Encountered several species of magical creatures *Has a nick on his right ear thanks to Jill. Never accuse Jill of cheating at poker. *Can pick locks *Can curse in multiple languages *Gets very sad and mopey when drunk *Has had one kid with Poppie, Ana Category:Student pages Category:Class of 2011 Category:Male Students Category:Graduates Category:Staff